Legendary Figures of Lyr Afin's History
What's a game without characters? We have a ton, and we're putting some of our best on this page! Humans Arethenis- The most unlucky and wittiest man in the world. Arethenis was said to have been a lord of men before the collapse of the Lakasian Empire. When his family lost their wealth, Arethenis sought a way to restore his titles and riches. Legend holds that he traded his luck to the Void God Vatrien in exchange for the wit to reclaim his riches. After his deal, Arethenis set out into the world to find his fortune. He is the subject of many fables, stories, and jokes across the human territories. Altum the Strider- A knight of circumstance, little is known of Altum's life. He was a blacksmith in a small human village on Galunai. Altum lived a peaceful life until a dark spirit possessed his wife and slew his family. Desperate for vengeance, legends say that Altum tracked the spirit into the Void and slew it there. Altum is legendary for his persistence, as well as his mysterious ability to enter the Void at his own whim. Arkan Zelkuor, The Tower of Grey- A powerful knight native to western Lakasa. Arkan was the youngest son of Count Arlyros, and trained for a time to be a guardian in the Holy Order of Paladins. During this time, he learned how to counteract many magical attacks. However, when the Lakasian Empire went to war against the Ash Elves, Arkan deserted the Paladins to serve as an officer in the Legions of Aiachar. Arkan was known to wield a heavy greatmace and a tower shield, and Arkan could be recognized by his immensely heavy grey armor. Arkan possessed legendary strength and fortitude. Bortiluk- A mighty trainer of beasts, Bortiluk was an orphan who grew up in a rural town on the northeastern shores of Lakasa. Bortiluk was treated as a filthy rat, and the people of the town offered him no help. Eventually, Bortiluk began catching and training various beasts as pets, and eventually as tools of war. Bortiluk raised an army of beasts and began to conquer territories before a force of soldiers from Aiachar put down his insurgency. To this day, it is unclear if Bortiluk used magic or some other trick to train his army. Cadol White-Sleeve, Count of Andera- '''Cadol was born a nameless pauper, lost on the streets of the great city Kavas. Cadol would not have survived if not for the grace of the paladins, and the generosity of their clergy. They fed Cadol, kept him warm, and taught him to defend himself. In fact, they expected Cadol to join them. However, he heard the legend of a mysterious beast in the deserted mountain range called Andera. Hearing destiny's call, Cadol ventured forth to hunt down this beast. His tale would end in his crowning as Count Andera, ruler of a new kingdom. Many even called him King White-Sleeve, in honor of a magical white cuirass he wore. '''Salkas Palvel of Meriton- '''The "Knight of Roses". Salkas was a member of the upper class, the daughter of Count Meriton. However, this didn't make her weak; Count Meriton loved hunting, and taught his daughter to defend herself and track beasts. Salkas learned to wield bows, daggers, and swords from an early age. She eventually served as an unofficial member of the Legion of Aiachar. Before conflict broke out with the Ash Elves, Salkas acted as a sort of heavy ranger, tracking and destroying groups of enemies before they could unify. Salkas is said to have been an excellent tactician, as well as the trainer of Arkan, the Tower of Grey. '''Tarnistok the Mariner- Tarn Listokos, often stylized as Tarnistok, was a human born on the southern shores of Kerunjasa, near the fortress island of Freedom's End. Tarnistok was raised as a fisherman, and lived his entire life at the helm of a ship. He showed enough promise to enlist as a sailor in the early Lakasian navy when he became an adult. Tarnistok quickly rose through the ranks, eventually becoming the first great human Admiral. Tarnistok's rise to power heralded the opening of the Age of Exploration. Ash Elves Jultiani- '''Ash Elven weapons master '''Zendari- '''A massive Ash Elf, Zendari towered above his comrades in battle. Zendari also had the strength to match his stature. When his village was razed by a human assault, Zendari obtained a vicious thirst for vengeance. He assembled an army, and led a siege which reached the western shores of Lakasa. Though he dealt the humans a devastating blow, they were able to assemble a force to put him down. A human army, led by Salkas of Meriton and Arkan Zelkuor, struck back against Zendari. Arkan was able to best Zendari in single combat, crushing the morale of the Ash Elves. Zendari was taken back to Aiachar, and put on display as a chained beast. Ferrus Elves Murian Elves '''Hedran of Paraphai- A Murian sorcerer obsessed with the Dark Lords of the Void. Hedran was raised on Proluasa with a brother and two sisters, and showed promise as a scholar. However, when Hedran's brother became a night hunter of Arkuorias, Hedran began to obsess over the Void Gods, searching for a way to cure his brother's curse. Hedran himself searched for magic to extend his life, determined to find a solution for his brother. Hedran disappeared on the island of Paraphai, searching the reliquary there and investigating rumors linking it to a Void God. Sky Elves Dwarves Brulog Dulvem- Gnomes K'Tal Sheikulu the Steady- Sheikulu was a K'Tali merchant raised in the dusty dunes of Eregasa. He was a notoriously calm mannered man. Sheikulu never raised his voice or grew flustered in arguments. Sheikulu's calm temperament was put to good use first as a salesman, and later as a negotiater. Sheikulu's negotiations and the treaties he brokered have lasted for decades, maintaining a shaky yet intact peace between mankind and the ash elves. Prodromites Tanafor- The last great priest of Forsyth, Tanafor possessed the Prodromites' secret to eternal life, which was lost after his death. Tanafor was killed when his church was destroyed by a flood during Karastis' attack on the mortal world. I'm not sure which races these are: Galladon- Wall Paladin Titianis- Lance Paladin Delfirio- Book Paladin Serania- Enchantress Fortius- Nyeer- Sky Elven Thief Lakopsis- World Destroyer